User talk:Troisnyxetienne
hi hello i got a idea.--Zach 00:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Do tell me what it is first, right here... Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 07:39, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Firaga44 and tanaka are in lets have a wiki story.--Zach 07:47, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, but tell me what you have in mind. Note, I can't access the IRC from here because connection is slow. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 07:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) We are talking and we get all the evil and god tanaka and good abd fight and the theme for the bad ending is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkhXJyCOyOk&feature=related and tanakas theme is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2H4l9RpkwM nvm tanaka wants this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVTXPUF4Oz4&feature=channel and this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1YTvtX-kTc And battle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q47iesfPbgs :final battle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcBfdFn0sU8 and this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MhOn27nx1C4&feature=related and firaga44 got this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQ1YjU4p-ew :I'll take a look. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 12:36, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I can't draw to save my life. :Gaaaah, quit the negative attitude and piece everything together ! Mecha can't draw either, but he is willing to piece everything together. And you ? Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 08:29, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ok well i can but i can't use that paint that i had.--Zach 18:38, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :It's okay. Paint is difficult to use. As long as you have ideas in text, MC and I and perhaps Xiggie can have them visualised. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 05:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ok lets start the story.--Zach 06:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to be in my new story?--ZACH 05:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but please, write out your story first before I can review it ! You keep telling me you have ideas and stuff, and yet, I don't see any progress ! For crying out loud, write the whole thing and don't just limit it to... "This is Wolf's world". Please. Be spoilerific ! Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 06:35, January 15, 2010 (UTC) You want to be in the story i'm making?--ZACH 19:06, January 16, 2010 (UTC) it's a new story.--ZACH 01:05, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *think *sorry i cant fix this problem on the Laptop *.* -Prinnyvolence Dood! 02:30, January 17, 2010 (UTC) There is a fake you in the story that dies and then you and Alex and Lisa and Mogle go after Demon.--ZACH 02:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) That was for the thing we are making.--ZACH 03:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry if i made you mad i will not do it again.--ZACH 03:10, January 17, 2010 (UTC) i don't know what spoilerific means.--ZACH 03:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Tne do you hate me?--ZACH 19:59, January 21, 2010 (UTC) i was just asking tanaka said you did i did not know.--ZACH 02:01, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll think of a better subject title later, goddamnit! I've got a bit of an issue or two here. Remember way back when I told you that I had an image for Deneve, but no means of scanning it? Well I scanned it, and I've got the original monocolor and new colored versions of it, but I can't upload it because it's (last I checked) over twice the size limit (Never had that happen, so not certain of how to rectify). Any ideas? Ribbons, your new talkbubble is really effing hard to read. Just thought I'd tell you. Oh, and Zach.... with all due respect (which I don't think is very much BTW), for once in your life grow a set of balls. Or, if you're a girl (I've been wrong before when it comes to this), then develop a goddamn backbone. And then, your story. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 21:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) holy **** why does every one all ways get in the middle of a talk? mecha i was just asking thats all no need to be mad--ZACH 21:59, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Zach, for once, be a man and write your story. It doesn't matter if people really hate it. I can't believe you of all people are having confidence issues. It makes me SICK ! :And MC, I'll help you out with the talkbubble later. :Mecha : Thank you. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 00:48, January 22, 2010 (UTC) i'mfine with making my own story it's just when i try with a that little demon it makes no sense at all and i have been making a story i was just wondering if you want to be in one thats all.--ZACH 02:02, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Well before you go around asking other people whether they want to be in stories, make sure they know EXACTLY what they're getting themselves into! I mean, for all we know, you're writing a documentary about homosexual cat porn or something! Also, my lawyer would like me to inform you that I am only using that as an example of the complete lack of information we have. I do not in any way support, endorse, or having anything else to do with homosexual cat porn. And if anyone even thinks about implying otherwise, I shall happily devour their immortal soul with a side dish of pizza. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I, for one, thought Zach left. Maggosh 13:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Na, he wouldn't leave. I was the one with the power of persuasion. :P Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 14:56, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : My Talkbubble I'll think of a better subject title later, goddamnit! II So then, any ideas about my Deneve problem? Soon as get it/them up, I think you'd like the pictures. I didn't draw 'em though, a friend did. .... Not sure what the copyright would be on that... King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 15:24, January 24, 2010 (UTC) The Ethereal yo Boss Pages D: Anythin' I missed? Why wasn't I informed or anythin'? D: Kaihedgie 07:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I've no idea, but I think at the moment, we're in the midst of developing enemies - the Ethereal and the Boss Templates. On KHW, however, I'll need you to take a look at this page. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 09:22, January 30, 2010 (UTC) KHL I need your input on something... Zach wants to join KHL. Personally, I'm opposed to it because his own stories are so damned inconstant/inconsistent, but I'm not certain if I have the authority alone to stop him. I'd like yours and Xiggie's input -- hell, we might even need to dust off The Courtroom to establish a precedent. Respond ASAP. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 15:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I think we'll need the Courtroom. We'll put in all our opinions there. Call the jury together, let's begin trial. :P Sulu mata engkudu ! 15:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh hi! Hey TNE it's me, From the kh wiki? Hehe ^^ I'm The Great Ninja Yuffie! 12:24, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yes I remember you ! ^_^ How've you been ? Whatcha up to ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 15:08, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Woops sorry for the late reply, I completly missed this :P. Anyway i haven't been doing much lately besides homework. It's such a yawn. What about you? I'm The Great Ninja Yuffie! 11:25, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm in the midst of exam season, but all my difficult papers have ended, and I only have Contract Law left on Thursday, and right now I've kicked my shoes off. :P I really can't wait for Thursday because I can turn on the PS2 once again and restart Final Mix+ ! Sulu mata engkudu ! 11:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I haven't played FM+ for a while, I'm spending way too much time trying to finish all the missions in 'Days' :D EDIT:Forgot to sign my post. I'm The Great Ninja Yuffie! 09:43, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :I finally restarted today. Sulu mata engkudu ! 12:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Are you still in Roxas' bit? If not what are you up to?I'm The Great Ninja Yuffie! 07:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :No ; I've long done that. I'm now almost done with the game, but I'm doing up the EX Gummi Missions. Sulu mata engkudu ! 13:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) O_O almost done? Have you ever considered speed-running? I'm The Great Ninja Yuffie! 10:00, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Sports I shall think of a better subject title later... Goddamnit! Talk bubble help DX KHXIII Mods HappyBirthDay TNE sama /me mega Hugs TNE.ZACH 02:00, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thank youuuuu ^_^ Sulu mata engkudu ! 02:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Happy birthday indeed! Just the other day, I realized that it's been a long while since we've spoken. How are you doing? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:11, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I get the vibe that you had an unpleasant experience over on the KHW.... I shall investigate, so that I may begin to telekinetically start kicking someone's ass if I must. 'Nuff said. 'King Nothing' 'Speak now, vermin!' 11:21, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :KHW and real life, though I'm hanging in there. Well, if KHW is depressing, at least KHFR and KHFW are both there to give me the smile on my face. I feel blessed ! ^_^ 'Sulu mata engkudu !' 12:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, you kind of deserve the power of Potential Mod (or Mod-in-all-but-title-and-power), because you've got good spelling and grammar (which ''everyone seems to be misspell), and you're fairly consistent. A tad abrasive, yes, but everybody needs a rough point anyway. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:22, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, BlueHighwind... jackass. Yeah, he's funny and a walkthrough-writing machine, but he's still a bit of a jackass. But then again, isn't everyone? And as for my lacking comedy, if I were to start writing Final Fantasy walkthroughs (or walkthroughs for any game, for that matter) of my own, then you would see that I am indeed capable of comedy. Will all of it be funny? Probably not. Will I'' see it as funny? Probably. 'King Nothing' 'Speak now, vermin!' 15:44, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Suhweet ^_^ ! 'Sulu mata engkudu !' 15:46, April 14, 2010 (UTC) In fact, if you wanted me to, I could probably dgo ahead and make them as user subpages. I thought about making one for Final Fantasy X as a Tidus only challenge (which I've done successfuly, BTW), but never really bothered. Also thought about making one for Re:Chain and Reverse/Rebirth. 'King Nothing' 'Speak now, vermin!' 21:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'd rather have walkthrough space, rather than user subpages. The thing about user subpages is that they '''NEVER' get completed. Take a look at KHW and you'll find that not a single KHII walkthrough is complete. I'm in the midst of completing my REC walkthrough, but it's far from done. And I'm a lousy gamer. Sulu mata engkudu ! 11:11, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Staff Page Fanon Templates 1000th Edit! story TNE sama i got a idea for a world of the story i have no name for the place yet but i have a few places in it here is the list *Place of Sleep *World's Nothingness *Proof of Life more will come soon TNE sama.--ZACH 08:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) i got more on the story go to Death Sentiment's page to see more and Amelia and Amber's page. and this is only temp.--ZACH 05:37, May 25, 2010 (UTC) and if you want you can make the next chapter we need chapter name chapter character and the mini chapters and there are 10 of those.--ZACH 08:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) and one of those mini chapters must be the name of the chapter.--ZACH 08:32, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ok i hope you can reply soon and well i got some ideas what if the cloaked mean is part of this group trying to get rid of Troisnyxetienne and Alex? and well Alex's sisters are being held by this group and what not so tell me what you think?--ZACH 02:10, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if that guy's gonna get rid of TNE, there's a high likelihood of the entire La Lutte being involved. Particularly Xiggie right up to Axane. ;-) Sulu mata engkudu ! 05:06, May 28, 2010 (UTC) thats nice to know i will ask xiggie and you ask everyone if they want to be part of this thing and i'm thinking this might be a big battle if everyone gets in it so idk this maybe epic. EDIT i asked xiggie and it was a no i need what sleep i can get (can't sleep at all) well night TNE sama.--ZACH 08:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Checkkit out :P 'Ello there, missy ^^ [[User blog:Xiggie/KHL ideas: Olet/Kami/Xelot's story + interaction with Aiden and Saule|mind checking this out and give me some feedback]]? Thanks darlin' :P - Iceboy'' '' 13:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Troisnyxetienne - in color!